The Power In Me
by Ammie Hawk
Summary: InuYasha finds a young child at the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well. He leaves his friends in search of a safe place to raise the child. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

The Power In Me

By Ammie Hawk

Summary: InuYasha finds a young child at the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well. He leaves his friends in search of a safe place to raise the child.

Disclaimer: So I don't own InuYasha or Harry Potter.

AN: So this idea just kinda came a bit me, and I had no choice but to feed the rabid plunny.

Prologue

InuYasha, the half dog demon, sat high in the branches of the Sacred Tree he had been sealed to for fifty years. He was currently on his own, left with only his thoughts for company. It had been almost a year since the defeat of Naraku and Kagome had gone back to her own time for good. In that time, things had settled down, somewhat.

Shortly after the final battle, Miroku and Sango had finally gotten married, and had then taken Kohaku and moved back to the Slayer's village. They were in the process of returning it to its former glory. There were actually doing very well for themselves, many had come to help and train as Slayers.

He hadn't seen his brother since the battle, but that wasn't really that surprising They may have fought alongside each other, but they had never really gotten along. Though the most surprising thing about Sesshoumaru's departure was that he took the little human girl, Rin, back to the Western Lands with him. He assumed they were doing well for themselves, and ya know, the further away his brother stayed all the better, right? Though, he did kinda miss seeing him around every now and then.

Then there was Koga. That mangy mutt had returned to the wolf demon tribe and in one fell swoop united the entire tribe under his rule. Amazingly, without Kagome there, the two of them got along pretty well. True, they still fought like dogs, but it was more playful than anything else now.

As for him, he'd settled down in Kaede's village with Shippo. He wasn't sure why exactly he chose to stay there, but it was the closest thing he ever had to a home. At first, he thought he was waiting for Kagome, but the more time that passed, the more he realized that wasn't the case. Yes, he missed her, but not as much as he felt he should if he actually loved her. He'd realized the same thing about Kikyo. He cared about both of them, yes, but loathe as he was to admit it, he would've said anything to keep either of them near him.

God, he was so pathetic. Was he really so desperate, he'd take anything, even those pathetic girls who just wanted to change and control him?

He reached up and angrily wiped the tears that were gathering in his amber eyes. Who was he kidding? Who would ever truly want to be with a filthy half-breed like him? He was destined to spend the rest of his life alone. Just him and Shippo. At least until the kit found a mate of his own and would then leave him too and he'd be alone again.

So wrapped up in his self deprecating thoughts, he didn't even notice as a shadow passed overhead. The small white ears on the top of his head twitched as a branch snapped on the ground beneath his perch, but he paid it no mind, no one would bother him here. The villagers were still wary of him, even after all the times he'd saved them, and Shippo was off visiting Miroku and Sango.

"InuYasha," a cold voice startled him and he slipped from his perch.

He closed his eyes and braced for a very unpleasant meeting with the ground. But it never came. Very slowly, he cracked his eyes open, only to be met with the sight of very familiar black armor. His eyes drifted upward, over the metal spikes, past the top of a white kimono, along the slim column of neck, until finally locking with pale gold.

"Se-Sesshoumaru," the half demon gulped slightly. He really wasn't expecting his brother to show up. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to visit my little brother?" a silver brow rose in question.

"Ya never have before," InuYasha pouted, not seeming to realize he was still held in the other's arms.

"Hm," Sesshoumaru frowned. "You really are ignorant, aren't you?"

"Am not," his ears twitched in annoyance.

"You still have much to learn, little brother," the elder of the two leaned in closer to his brother, his nose brushing lightly against his neck.

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" the half demon started struggling futilely against the other.

"You are mine now, InuYasha," with that, Sesshoumaru bit down on the juncture between shoulder and throat, letting some of his demonic power flow into the other.

InuYasha's mouth opened in a silent scream as the fangs pierced his skin. After a full minute, Sesshoumaru finally released him. The younger brother collapsed on the ground, his legs unable to support him at the moment. He stared wide eyed at the taller male.

"I will be back, InuYasha, and we will talk then," he leapt into the air and flew off in the direction of his home.

"Yeah, you better run!" InuYasha called after him, his hand raising to rub at the bite mark.

888888

Three year old Harry Potter followed his aunt and cousin around an old Japanese shrine as his uncle was busy in a business meeting in downtown Tokyo. The Dursleys had actually come to Japan for this all expense paid business trip his uncle was doing for the company he worked for. He wasn't sure why he was with them, when they went away he was usually left with their neighbor, Mrs. Figg. He didn't really like her, but her cats were nice to him.

However, he had enjoyed Tokyo so far. They had gone to see many different sights, both old and new, and today was shrine day. They had already seen a couple, but this one was different. This one felt familiar to him. Like he finally found a place he could belong.

They were now in the courtyard, and their tour guide, a mildly pretty teenage girl, stopped beside a huge tree.

"This is a sacred tree," she said in heavily accented English. "It is a center piece here at Higurashi Shrine. There is a story that about five hundred years ago, a half demon was sealed to this very tree. The story goes that he had fallen in love with a powerful priestess, a guardian of a sacred treasure, the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls. In a huge act of betrayal, another demon tricked the two lovers into believing they had turned on each other. In retaliation, the half demon went and stole the Shikon Jewel. Before he got far, the priestess used her sacred arrow and sealed him to this very tree."

A distant smile formed on her face as the story drew to a close. Harry had enjoyed the story but he felt sorry for the half demon. Though he felt there was more to the story, because if the demon had really been sealed to the tree, wouldn't he still be there? He took a step closer to the tree, feeling he would get his answers if he could just touch it.

"No, little one," their guide knelt down next to him. "I can't let you touch. Now, if you'll follow me, we'll make our way to the Bone Eater's Well, a sight that, in ancient times, was used to discard the bones and pieces of demons that had been slain."

The group made their way to a shed on the other side of the property. The girl pushed open the door and led the group down to the well. At the edge of the well, Harry stood on tiptoe to try and see the bottom. He was still too small, so using his arms, he climbed up so he was balanced on the edge on his tummy. He heard the guide telling everyone to start heading out to their next stop, but he wasn't done looking yet. A moment later, he heard his aunt's voice, telling him and his cousin to follow, when he felt something grab his dangling feet. His head whipped around in fear as he scrambled futilely for purchase.

His cousin, Dudley, had his feet and was pushing him, head first, into the deep opening. He felt a scream building in his throat as he lost his grip and began falling. He briefly caught a glimpse of their guide jumping in after him before blackness overtook him.

* * *

Ammie: Okay, okay, I know, I started another one... In my defense though, if things keep going as they have been, I will be updating once a week. As of right now, it will be happening through March, so look for updates on any of my fics on Fridays. Anyway, please let me know what you think about this latest fic.


	2. Chapter 2

The Power in Me

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

AN: So here's the chapter of the week. Still going pretty strong so it looks like this will continue for awhile. Also this fic does deal with incest and mentions MPreg, if that bugs anyone, please stop reading now.

Chapter 1

Inuyasha sat under the sacred tree, absently rubbing his neck. The spot where Sesshomaru bit him itched something fierce and burned slightly. He wasn't sure why though. Why had his brother bit him in the first place? And why the hell wasn't it healing already?

His thoughts were interrupted as he caught a strange, yet familiar scent in the air. He was on his feet and moving before consciously realizing what he was doing. He sprinted through the woods, instinctively dodging roots and other obstructions, as he made his way toward the Bone Eater's Well and the source of the scent.

He knew this scent, it wasn't Kagome's, but he had always associated it with her as it had accompanied her every time she used the well. Maybe she was coming back? Or maybe he could go to her? But wait… Did he really want to see her again?

His frantic footsteps came to a stop as he reached the edge of the clearing. Did he really want to see the girl from the future again? Hadn't he just been thinking about that? While yes, he did miss her, and he always would, but it was the same way he felt about Miroku and Sango. He took a deep breath. Yes, he decided, if given the chance, he did want to see her again, at least one more time.

He had just reached his decision when a scream rent the stillness of the clearing. He knew immediately that it didn't come from Kagome. This came from someone much younger. And it was full of pure, unadulterated terror. He felt more than saw the burst of magic that came from the well and had him moving once again.

He jumped down the well and landed at the bottom just as the blue light of magic faded. As it darkened, he felt a weight settle in his arms. He blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes to adjust faster, as he looked down. As his eyes adjusted, he was shocked to find a dark haired, pale skinned chibi.

Well, it was obvious the well wasn't going to continue working, so all he could do now was get out. Making sure the chibi was secure in his arms, he bent his knees and cleared the edge of the well in one fluid movement. He landed softly on the grass and placed the chibi on his folded legs.

Now that he was in full sunlight, the first thing he noticed was that the kid was male, and that he couldn't be older than five. His hair was as black as Inuyasha's own on the night of the new moon, but looked like something had decided to nest in it. He couldn't see the boy's eyes as he was sleeping, or unconscious, he wasn't sure which, but he was breathing and that was something. His clothes reminded him of the things Kagome's younger brother, Sota, wore, except these were at least three times too big for the chibi.

He had just decided to settle in to wait for the chibi to wake, when he caught a familiar scent. His head snapped up as Koga skidded to a halt in front of the half demon.

"Hey, Mutt Face," the wolf demon said, not sparing the other a glance as he looked around the clearing, "where's Kagome?"

"She ain't here," Inuyasha looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "She went home over a year ago."

"Yeah, I know that," the raven haired demon finally looked at the other. "I just smelled the well activate, so where is she?"

"She ain't here," the half demon shook his head. "She's not the one that came through."

"What are you talking…?" blue eyes landed on the chibi. "When did you get a…?" his eyes traveled up as he spoke, and he stopped as his eyes landed on his neck. "When did you get a mate?"

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha reached up to scratch at the bite mark.

"Look," Koga flopped to the ground, arms and legs folded stubbornly, "I know I've been gone a lot recently, what with the Tribe shit going on, but it hasn't been that long since I've seen you. Definitely not long enough for you to get knocked up and have a kid."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Koga," the silver haired inu waved his hands in front of him, managing to not jostle the chibi in the process. "Look, first, I don't have a mate, probably never will; second, I'm a guy, I can't get 'knocked up'; and third, the kid came through the well."

"O-kay," the wolf demon scratched his nose. "Apparently, you need an education. First of all, Inuyasha, you're a demon. Half or not doesn't matter, you still have access to that power, which means you can carry. It's not a common practice for two males to mate, cause it's harder for males to conceive, but it's been known to happen. Now, whether you want to believe it or not, that mark on your neck says you have a mate. So, when did you get it and who gave it to you?"

"I don't have a mark on my neck," the half demon shook his head animatedly, still rubbing his neck. "It just itches like crazy. Sesshomaru came by earlier and bit me. I think he might have poisoned me, cause it's not healing."

"Sesshomaru? Your brother?" blue eyes narrowed in thought. "I guess it does make sense."

"Now what are you muttering about?" Inuyasha sighed, not liking this turn in the conversation. "What makes sense? Cause none of it is making sense to me."

"Why am I the one who has to explain everything to you?" Koga rubbed his neck with a sigh. "Look, it's not unheard of, especially in dying clans, for siblings to mate and procreate to continue the line."

"Listen, ya mangy wolf," clawed fingers ran through silver hair, "Sesshomaru did not mate with me, I think I would remember that. He fuckin' bit me, cause he's a sadistic ass."

"Okay, you may not have mated, yet, but obviously he claimed you. And nobody is gonna come near you, or touch you, or want to be with you, unless they want to face Sesshomaru's wrath. As for you, Inuyasha, you really need to go find your brother. If you don't go to him in the next month or so, you're gonna go crazy. I've seen it happen before, claimed mates who don't actually be with their mates go off the deep end, and it's not pretty. Most of the time it ends in the slaughter of those around them."

"That's not gonna happen," Inuyasha frowned darkly. "I won't let it. And I'll do it without Sesshomaru."

"Whatever you say," Koga held up his hands. "But what about him?" he indicated the still sleeping boy. "What are you gonna do with him?"

"I don't know," the half demon sighed. "He's just a baby, I can't leave him on his own. Maybe Sango and Miroku would take him in."

"Oh, this I gotta see," the wolf laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see," Koga pushed to his feet. "Well, let's go find the monk and the slayer. Want me to carry the kid?"

"I can manage," white ears twitched in annoyance. "Besides, he hardly weighs anything."

The wolf demon just shook his head, as Inuyasha gathered the chibi into his arms and got to his feet. As he situated the boy in his fire rat kimono for more comfortable travel, Koga couldn't help but think that Inuyasha would make someone a fine mate one day. And clearly Sesshomaru felt he deserved first dibs.

888888

It took three days for them to reach the slayer's village. Normally, it wouldn't have taken the pair of demons so long, but Inuyasha had insisted they stop frequently so he could check on the chibi, who had yet to regain consciousness. After the first night, the half demon had taken to mashing up berries and carefully feeding the pasty mixture to the boy, ensuring he received some form of nourishment. His actions just confirmed his companion's earlier suspicions, but that was something he kept decidedly to himself.

As they approached the gates, a small streak of red and blue sped out to meet them. Inuyasha stopped walking and braced himself for the eminent impact. A moment later, a slight weight settled on his shoulder. He glanced over, barely managing to suppress a smile at the sight of the little fox demon.

"Hey, Shippo, you being have?"

"It's behaving, Inuyasha," Shippo rolled his eyes. "And I always behave."

"Right," Inuyasha scoffed, "I'll believe that when I see it. Anyway, where's Miroku and Sango?"

"In the village," the fox demon pointed at the gate. "Sango's gonna have her baby soon. What's that?" green eyes latched onto the bundle in his arms.

"It's a kid," the half demon looked down as well. "I found him in the Bone Eater's Well. He hasn't woke up yet, though?"

"Is he gonna be my little brother?" Shippo asked innocently, causing Koga to snort into his hand.

"Let's go, runt," the wolf demon reached over and snatched up the little demon by the tail, then held him up to whisper in his little pointed ear. "Inuyasha's in denial. We both know he's gonna keep him, he just thinks otherwise."

"Right," the fox giggled conspiratorially. "Come on, Inuyasha, let's go."

Shippo scampered up to Koga's shoulder and began directing them into the village. Eyes tracked their progress through town, but none of the gazes were hostile, most were curious while some were borderline reverent. By the time they reached the large house in the center of the village, they actually had a small following.

"Miroku, Sango, look who's here," the little fox called when they finally came to a stop.

"Shippo, what are you…?" a young black haired monk walked out of the house, but stopped when he spotted their guests. "Koga! Inuyasha! When did you get here? Never mind, come inside. Sango's on bed rest, but I'm sure she'll want to see you. Come in. Come in."

The three demons did as they were bade, while Miroku dispersed the crowd. They then made their way to the sleeping chamber, where they found the lady of the house was sitting on a futon talking with her younger brother, Kohaku. Her face lit up in a radiant smile as she spotted their guests.

"Inuyasha! Koga!" she held out her hands for them and they each took one. "We were just about to send for you. They're saying the baby could be here any time now. But how did you know to come?"

"Eh, we didn't," Koga answered for his friend. "We're here for a different reason, aren't we, Inuyasha?"

"Uh, yeah," the half demon sank to the floor beside the pregnant demon slayer, finally giving her a good view of the bundle in his arms.

"Inuyasha!" Sango's hands flew to her mouth. "When did you have a baby? You two aren't together, are you?"

"Don't even imply that, lady," Koga waved his hands in front of him. "I don't have the stomach for the consequences that'd come from that. I value my life too much for that, thank you very much."

"He's not mine, Sango," gold eyes rolled in annoyance. "I found him. He came through the well."

"I thought the well stopped working after Kagome went home," Miroku frowned, taking a seat across from his friend. "She didn't come back as well, did she?"

"No," the silver head shook in the negative. "Just the kid. We came here immediately after, to see if you would be willing to help."

"Of course we will," Sango shook her head. "All you need do is ask. May I?"

She held out her arms for the boy. Inuyasha's grip on the bundle tightened and he pulled away slightly. Soft smiles crept onto the humans' faces, while knowing smirks crossed the demons', as they all recognized the protective gesture.

"I won't hurt him, Inuyasha," the demon slayer coaxed gently. "I just want to see him."

Very reluctantly, the half demon transferred the still sleeping child into his friend's arms. She shifted the fire rat cloak away from the boy's face so she could see him better. His cheeks, which should be full and rosy, were thin and drawn, like he hadn't gotten enough to eat for quite awhile. And aside from being a bit dirty, he looked healthy enough, except for an angry red scar on his forehead, shaped like a bolt of lightning, which didn't look like it had healed properly.

"May I see him for a moment?" Miroku frowned as he looked over his wife's shoulder at the child.

The couple looked to Inuyasha for permission, who nodded resignedly. He wasn't sure why he was so hesitant to let them hold him. Hell, he was planning to leave the kid with them, though even the thought of doing that caused a pain to shoot through his heart and he felt like throwing up.

"Inuyasha," the monk's voice cut into his thoughts, "this child is human, but he has strong power within him. It's almost as strong as yours and Sesshomaru's demonic power."

"That's ironic," the wolf demon burst out laughing, earning him a hard glare from Inuyasha.

Before another word could be spoken, or a fight ensue, a small groan emanated from the small bundle. Inuyasha practically threw himself over Sango to take the boy back.

"Come on, little one," the half demon practically cooed at the chibi, much to the surprise of all in attendance, "time to wake up now."

They all held their breath as the eyelids fluttered. Finally they blinked open, revealing startling emerald green. It took a moment, but they finally focused on Inuyasha. After a moment, the boy gasped and tried to pull away.

"Shh, shh, shh," the half demon soothed. "It's okay, no one's gonna hurt you."

" _Where am I?"_ he asked, clearly terrified. _"I don' know you. Want Aunt P'tunia. Don' wanna be trouble."_

"Inuyasha, I think we have a problem," Sango caught his gaze.

* * *

Ammie: Alrighty, there it is. Hope ya'll like it. And hopefully the next chapter will come along soon enough. Anyway, keep an eye out for my one of my others to be updated next week, and please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

The Power In Me

By Ammie Hawk

Disclaimer: Happy Birthday to me!

AN: So I know I haven't been posting recently, but that's because I'm stockpiling for December at the moment. I know it seems like a lot of time, but RL is kicking my ass at the moment and it's not leaving much time for regular writing. Anyway, I decided to post this chapter as my gift to all of you for my birthday. Hope you enjoy.

" _English"_

Chapter 2

"Come on, Inuyasha, be reasonable."

"I ain't being unreasonable."

"It could be the only choice open to you, Inuyasha."

"Nothing doing."

"You have to understand, Inuyasha, the only ones who could help you with the child is one who can actually speak his language. A human lord could work, as they're sure to have someone in their household who works as an interpreter, but a high ranking demon lord would be better since they are more likely to know other languages themselves since their mistrust of others would keep them from using someone else as an interpreter."

"She's right, Mutt," Koga interrupted. "I may be new to the whole leader thing, but the Elder's teaching me several different languages, but," he held up his hands when he caught them staring at him, "I don't recognize the one the kid spoke, so it's not one the Elder knows."

"So we go find some other demon lord," Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. "We don't gotta go to _him_."

"Why waste time looking for a different demon, when we know one who might have the answers we need," the wolf demon growled.

"We don't know if he can help us," the half demon snapped. "So why bother him if we don't need to? He'd just get pissed off, and we _don't_ need that."

Before the argument could continue, Shippo bounded into the room. Somehow, without words, the little fox had convinced the new chibi to go outside and play with him. When that had happened, Sango asked her brother to go and keep an eye on the pair, leaving the adults to talk in peace. It appeared, though, that their time was up.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" the little redhead landed on Inuyasha's lap. "Guess what? I found out his name. Either that or think there's ash somewhere."

"What're you talkin' about, Shippo?" the silver haired Hanyou asked incredulously. "He doesn't understand us, kiddo."

"Grown ups," teal eyes rolled in annoyance. "Watch. Hairi," he got the attention of the chibi, who had just entered the room with Kohaku, "this is Inuyasha," he said slowly. "I-nu-ya-sha."

" _Puppy!"_ the little raven's head cocked to the side.

"Let's try and easier one," Koga chuckled, he may not understand what the kid said, but it was kinda funny that he couldn't get his new guardian's name right. "Koga," he pointed to himself, "Ko-ga."

"Ko-ga?" the chibi repeated.

"Yeah," the wolf demon grinned and ruffled the messy locks, causing the boy to flinch violently.

"Hey!" Inuyasha snapped at Koga, pulling the chibi protectively into his arms. "It's okay, little one. I've got ya."

Green eyes traveled warily up his face, before brightening up as they landed on his ears.

" _Puppy!"_ his tiny hand reached out and tugged on the triangular appendages.

"I think he's calling you a dog, Mutt," Koga laughed.

Before the Hanyou could make a retort, something landed on his nose.

"My Lord Inuyasha!"

With a twitch of annoyance, Inuyasha reached up and swatted the pest now biting his nose. As he pulled his hand away, the now flattened flea floated into his open palm.

"Well, if it isn't Miyoga," amber eyes narrowed at the flea, as he picked up the tiny demon between his thumb and forefinger. "What brings you here?"

" _No, don't hurt it!"_ the chibi snatched Miyoga out of his hand. _"I take it outside."_

He managed to get halfway across the room before Inuyasha caught him around the middle and hauled him back to his seat.

" _No,"_ Harry struggled futilely against the hold before looking down at his fist and throwing the tiny demon across the room. _"Go, be fwee!"_

"What are you doing, kid?" the silver haired man asked incredulously.

"I believe I can shed some light on that, Lord Inuyasha," Miyoga bounded onto the half demon's shoulder. "The child was trying to save me from you. Where did you pick up this child anyway? I haven't heard of any ambassadors coming from foreign lands recently, and none that I know of have children."

"He came through the well," Inuyasha frowned. "Do you understand him?"

"His speech is rather terse, but that is understandable give his age," the flea shook his head. "But yes, I think I can understand what he is saying, but…"

"See," Inuyasha shorted. "We got Miyoga to translate for us, we don't need _him_."

"Unfortunately, My Lord," Miyoga held up one of his four hands, "I may be able to understand the child, but I cannot speak to him."

"Why not?" the only reason he wasn't grabbing the little pest and squeezing the answer out of him was because of the chibi on his lap. "How can you understand him but not be able to talk to him?"

"Your father was a great demon lord," Miyoga sighed, "as his advisor, I often sat in when he met with many foreign dignitaries. I began to understand what they were saying, but as I was never required to speak with them, I never learned the languages myself."

"That's not helpful, Miyoga," the half demon growled.

"If I may make a suggestion," the flea interjected, "your brother, Lord Sesshomaru, speaks fluent English."

"English?"

"The language the boy is speaking," he continued. "I do not believe there are any other living demon lords who speak that particular language, so Lord Sesshomaru would be your best bet for communicating with the child. Unless, Kagome came back with him. You did say he came through the well after all. If he is from her time, she may be able to translate for you."

"She didn't come through," amber eyes rolled in annoyance, how many times would he have to say that, "just the kid."

"Great," Koga slapped his knees, and then jumped to his feet. "Looks like that just leaves Sesshomaru. I'll go find him."

And before anyone could say or do anything, he was out the door. Everyone just stared after him, not really sure what had gotten into the wolf prince. Their thoughts were interrupted as the chibi gave a huge yawn. Without a word, Miroku got to his feet and led Inuyasha to one of the spare rooms. The monk didn't linger, and once he was gone the half demon placed the chibi on the futon and then lay down next to him and together they drifted off to sleep.

888888

Sesshomaru stalked along the border of his realm, the Western Lands. After his visit to see his brother, he had returned to his domain as quickly as possible, as there was unrest within his kingdom. He hated that he couldn't stay and explain things to the younger male why he had done what he did, but those fools who called themselves his advisors had demanded he return.

Apparently, several up and coming demons had thought that the Western Lands would be an easy conquest, since its lord had been absent for many years, while he had been looking for the Tetsusaiga. And his advisors, those incompetent fools he'd left in charge, had done little to protect his kingdom. So now, not only did he have to protect his borders, but he had to restore his lands and people to the former grandeur that was prominent during his father's reign.

On top of all that, his advisors were trying to arrange a mate for him. They were trying to offer him up as a side of meat to form an alliance with the highest bidder amongst their enemies. They weren't going to like that he had chosen Inuyasha, but he had put too much time into this courting to lose him now. They would just have to deal with it though. He had yet to find anyone else that was worthy of ruling beside Lord Sesshomaru.

He had just finished his sweep and was about to head back to his home for the night, leaving further protection to his handpicked patrols, when he smelled a wolf.

"Come out and face me, wolf," he cracked his knuckles, drawing poison into his claws.

"Easy there, Sesshomaru," the young leader of the wolf demon tribes landed in front of him, with his hands raised, showing he was unarmed, "I ain't here to cause trouble."

"Then why are you here?" gold eyes narrowed suspiciously, and for the life of him he couldn't remember this demon's name, not that he really cared, but this was one of Inuyasha's friends, and for his sake, he should at least try.

"I'm here on behalf of Inuyasha," the dark haired demon smirked, knowing he'd get the other's attention by dropping the name.

"Why did he not come himself?" Sesshomaru growled. "Why send you in his stead?"

"Several reasons, actually," the wolf shook his head. "First, he really doesn't want you to be involved, but as you're the only candidate, he has no choice. Second, you kinda just marked him and left. It's not surprising he doesn't want to see you. I mean, come on, who does that? Ya know, he doesn't even know much about demon mating rituals, so you're gonna have your work cut out for you."

"Fine," the silver head bowed fractionally, he knew that would bite him on the ass, "what does he require?"

"Well, ya see, he's got a kid."

"What?" gold eyes began to bleed red.

"It's not his, per se, yet," the wolf went on hastily. "We all know that he's gonna keep it, but that's beside the point. The thing is, this kid came through the Well, we're assuming from Kagome's time. Anyway, he doesn't speak Japanese. According to Miyoga, he speaks English, and you're the only demon lord he knows who speaks that particular language."

"I see," Sesshomaru nodded, that made sense. And perhaps with this new development, he would have an excuse to stay close to his brother's side, even possibly bring him home to the Western Lands. "Lead the way, wolf."

"Name's Koga, Sesshomaru," he gave him an incredulous look. "Show some respect, we're equals here."

"You will never be my equal, no matter your title, wolf," Sesshomaru scoffed. "Don't forget that. The only reason you still live is because you are Inuyasha's friend.

"Yeah, yeah, you're still an arrogant jerk," Koga shook his head. "No wonder Inuyasha can't stand you. Come on, let's go."

The two of them traveled through the night and arrived at the Slayer's village at dawn. Most of the villagers weren't awake at this hour, but those who were watched their arrival with marked trepidation. It wasn't everyday that two obviously powerful demons just walked into their little village. As they arrived at the large house in the corner of the village, a slightly bedraggled Miroku met them at the door.

"Koga," he nodded at the wolf demon and then turned to the other, "Lord Sesshomaru, welcome."

"Where is Inuyasha?" the dog demon asked briskly.

"He's sleeping," the monk shook his head, "like most normal people do at this hour."

"Hn," Sesshomaru scoffed and made his way into the house, practically pushing passed the human.

Before Koga could follow him, Miroku grabbed his arm and almost dragged him into the other room.

"Hey!" the wolf demon protested, once the door was closed behind them. "What gives, Miroku?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Koga," dark blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You've been acting odd since you got here, and you were the loudest voice in support of going to get Sesshomaru, now he's here and acting odd as well. So tell me, what is going on?"

"Fine," Koga sighed. "It really should be Inuyasha who tells you, but he's in denial right now, so I guess that leaves me. Just don't tell him I told you, cause he'll kill me. Now, I don't know how familiar you are with demon mating rituals, but Inuyasha's been claimed… by Sesshomaru."

"But they're both males," the monk shook his head in confusion, "not to mention brothers, how would that even work?"

"Look, you're married and expecting a child," the wolf scoffed, "I don't think I need to explain to you how sex works. In demon society, it isn't uncommon for siblings to mate, to keep the line strong. Two males being together is not nearly as common, but not unheard of, especially in a dying breed like the great dog demons. Inuyasha's half demon status won't matter too much, as long as he can produce strong pups."

"Wait," Miroku held up his hand, "are you saying he could get pregnant?"

"It's possible," Koga shrugged. "It's a real gamble at this point, though, especially since he now has two pups."

"Two pups?" dark brows lowered in confusion. "Inuyasha doesn't have any kids."

"Oh, come on, you can't be that dense," the wolf shook his head. "They may not be his by blood, but Shippo has been his for years, and no one's gonna get that kid away from him without a fight."

"I guess you do have a point," the monk laughed. "He has always been good with kids, hasn't he?"

"Yeah," Koga chuckled as well. "Now, we just have to see how he does with Sesshomaru."

888888

Sesshomaru made his way further into the house, letting his nose lead him to his brother. When he reached the appropriate room, he slipped inside without a sound, not wanting to disturb the sleeping occupant. He made his way over to the futon, and sat down behind the Hanyou, a smile flirting with the corners of his mouth as he watched the white ears twitch in his sleep.

It disappeared into a scowl, however, as the younger male reached up and began rubbing at his neck, where the claiming mark resided. Very carefully, he reached out and moved the long siler hair out of the way so he could see it fully. The mark and the surrounding area were raw and irritated. This was his fault for leaving like he did.

His fingers ghosted over the abused flesh, wishing he could do something to ease the pain. A soft sigh escaped the sleeping male at the gentle touch. Sesshomaru couldn't help himself any longer, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the mark, and, just for good measure, he swiped his tongue over the area, giving some illusion of relief, if only for himself.

As he sat back up, amber locked with wide emerald. He blinked a few times, trying to process what he was actually seeing. If his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, this must be the child the wolf had been talking about.

" _Why are you biting Puppy?"_ the chibi asked quietly, tilting his head to the side. _"It not nice to bite."_

" _I wasn't biting him,"_ Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile slightly at the innocence of the boy, which reminded him of his little Rin, _"not this time. But come, little one, we'll talk elsewhere and let Inuyasha sleep."_

* * *

Ammie: Okay, so this will be the only projected update until December, or possibly Halloween, depending on how my writing goes. I've already got five chapters down for my twelve days of Christmas, so who knows. Anyway, please let me know what you think.


End file.
